Gundam Wing OVA Series Two
by j-kirb
Summary: A new Gundam is heading for Earth...can Heero and the G-boys stop it? And whats going on with Lady Une? Read on to find out!
1. Prologue

Gundam W

OVA Series 2

**Prologue**

Endless Waltz

Alternate Ending

The story ends…

            Wing Zero was coming apart with every shot. The bunker's shield was being blown away, and Heero didn't see the Serpent mobile suit come up behind him. As he fired once more, he was not aware of the danger about to happen. 

            Meanwhile, inside the bunker, Dekim Barton was becoming angry. "I am going to end this now", he said as he pulled out his gun, "Say goodbye Relena Peacecraft". she saw the screen behind him which showed Heero, and the suit behind him. "Heero…." she thought. "Heero, I'm not afraid anymore.", she screamed. "HEEROOOO………" she yelled as all hell broke loose.

            "……Relena……." Heero thought. "I will not die, I am the perfect soldier" he said as he shot one last time at the bunker. Wing Zero lost its left leg and half its head, and was barely operational. "You hear me…….I WILL NOT DIE!!!!!" he yelled as he turned around, grabbing his beam sabre and slashing into the mobile suit behind him. With that , Wing Zero lost its other leg and half its arm.

            The Deathscythe Hell came over to help Wing Zero. " Heero, you okay buddy?" asked Duo. He could see the hatch open and Heero walk out. Duo saw he was holding something, and thought "He wouldn't!". " Duo, get out of the way" Heero said in his monotone voice. The Deathscythe backed off as Heero held out  his arm.

Holding the detonation button, he said "Goodbye Relena…." and pressed the button.

            Dekim held out his gun and took aim. " Goodbye Miss Relena" he said as he pulled the trigger. Relena closed her eyes as she thought of her life, of Heero, and the life they would never have, as she awaited the bullet that would never come. She opened her eyes, as she saw Heero explode and Mariemea come in to take the bullet. "NOOO!!!" she screamed, but it was too late. Mariemea's eyes became wide and dilated as she the bullet hit her shoulder. At that moment, Dekim was jumped an taken to the ground by the Preventer team.

            Heero fell to the ground, thinking of Relena. He was stopped in mid-air as he hit something hard. He felt metal all around him, and soon realized he was in the hand of a mobile suit. Heero looked up and saw the hatch open, and saw a man with long, blonde hair walk out." Heero….protect my sister" said Milliardo Peacecraft as he walked out of the Tallgeese III. "Mission….Accepted" said Heero as he jumped down into the bunker.

            As Relena and Lady Une held an unconscious Mariemea, one of the soldiers pulled out his gun, and without remorse, shot Dekim Barton. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused." he said as they all surrendered to the Preventers. At that moment, Mariemea woke up, and Heero came running through. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Relena. "Heero….." Relena said in a comforting voice. Heero then re-aimed at Mariemea and fired a blank. "Mission…Accomplished" he said as he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Heero!" Relena yelled as she ran to catch him. "Hmmm….saved me again Heero." She said as she pulled him close. "Thank you."

**----Days Later----******

            "I'm here to see a Heero Yuy" said a young lady with golden hair. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers as she walked down to the hospital room. When she walked in, noticed no one was in the room. "Left me again have you Heero" she said, a tone of sadness in he voice. "Not hardly" said a monotone voice behind her. "HEERO!!" she said excitedly as she hugged him. She was surprised when he hugged her back, and realized that she may have finally gotten through to him. And that he was here to stay.

Continued in "Part 1—The Beginning of the End"……


	2. Episode 1--The Beginning of the End

GUNDAM W 

OVA SERIES 2

Episode 1 THE BEGINNING OF THE END 

"So Miss Relena, your dream has finally come true," said Lucrezia Noin. "Yes Ms. Noin, it seems as though Heero is here to stay.... for awhile at least" Relena Peacecraft replied.  It was two months after the occurrence with Dekim Barton, and it seemed as though life was retuning to normal for all of those involved with the incident. Ms. Noin had married Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's brother, and was now living with her in her mansion. Most of the pilots had settled down; trying to live normal lives. Heero, having no other place to go, had moved in with Relena, and she was absolutely ecstatic about the idea, of course she would never show it. Being Queen of the world was a rough job. Having to attend all of those diplomatic balls and galas became quite boring after awhile. All Relena wanted in her life was a chance for some peace and quiet, and to be nearer to Heero. She quickly shook all of her thoughts away and turned back to her sister-in-law.

They were both sitting outside in the rose garden of the young queen's estate, drinking their morning coffee and enjoying the cool breeze and smell of the flowers. Suddenly, Relena saw Heero running towards the large garage in the back behind the trees. The garage usually housed mobile suits, for her protection of course. But the thing that intrigued Relena was that the garage had been emptied since the destruction of the LIBRA space station three months before.

Relena quickly excused herself from Ms. Noin's company and curiously followed Heero into the garage.  When she stepped in, she became breathless. Inside was a completely rebuilt Wing Gundam Zero Custom! She saw Heero inside working furiously at the controls.  

"Heero….what are you doing?" she asked him. He lifted his head long enough to see her beautiful face, then stood up and jumped down from the mobile suit. He walked over to her, and stared into her eyes.

"There is a new Gundam heading for the earth", he replied, his monotone voice somehow soothing to Relena. "I must go and stop it before it reaches its destination. Relena saw the determination that she knew so well in him flicker in his eyes. She knew that there was something else there besides the emotion, though, but she couldn't figure it out. 

Suddenly, she was worried for Heero. She knew his habit of self-destructing his former Gundams. She knew he didn't care, as long as the mission was completed successfully. But she was worried for him, for his life, and for the life that they would hopefully share together. Apparently, she let the worry show on her face.

"But Heero what if—", she was cut off as he reached his hand up and stroked her face, the first real emotional action he had showed her since that day on the Peacemillion. Slowly, Relena grabbed his hand and squeezed it, not wanting to let go. "I will come back, I promise," he said, the determination returning in his eyes. "Now let me go…Relena" he continued in the most comforting voice he could manage. He let go of her hand and turned away, climbing the ladder up to the Gundam's cockpit once more.

When he was settled in, Relena looked up to him and smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Heero…" was all she could say as Heero closed the cockpit hatch and Wing Gundam walked off.

**ONE HOUR AWAY, IN _JORDAN CITY_—10:39 AM**

_________________________________________________________________

"Lady Une, mam", said the soldier standing in front of her. "Lady", he continued, "we have a lock on both Gundams. One is heading for earth, the other away from earth."

"Very well" Lady Une replied. She stepped closer to the bridge controls of the underground command center. "Keep tracking both Gundams and give me reports of their progress and confrontations Commander." 

The Commander snapped to attention and replied with a firm "Yes Mam" before he walked off and relayed his orders.

Une walked out of the room and continued down the hall to the elevator. She took the elevator up to the 43'rd floor of the Preventer's building, all the time thinking of her dream with Treize. Her only love, Treize Khushrenada, had died three months earlier against a certain Gundam pilot. It was Treize's dream to continue the OZ Federation and merge it with the World Sphere United Nations.

He only put up with the bureaucrats because he had to, not to mention that most of them were on his payroll. "Those damn politicians" she thought. "They were too smart for their own good, and see where it got them?" It was only recently that she realized the true plans of OZ. And since her beloved Treize and that fool Barton had failed to institute even part of the true ideals of OZ, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She stopped thinking for a moment, then smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Time to play good cop once again" she thought, stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall to her office.

IN SPACE, JUST OUTSIDE TH EARTH'S ORBIT 

Heero maneuvered Wing Gundam around to face the opposing Gundam. It was a large mobile suit. It was very green, and it looked almost like a dragon. Then it hit him. "That's Nataku," he said very determinedly. "That means—" he was cut off by a transmission coming in through the com-link.

"So Heero, we meet again." Said the familiar voice of Chang Wufei. "What are you doing Wufei" asked Heero, ready for battle at any moment. He still had not forgotten the battles they had on the defected colony and in the earth's atmosphere two months ago. He still had not forgotten what an improved fighter Wufei had become. But what was still burned in his memory was that Heero had faced his most dangerous opponent ever, and lived.

Heero, an experienced fighter at only fifteen years of age, he could beat even a mobile doll made with his exact fighting patterns. These thoughts all turning themselves over in his mind, he just stared through the com-link back at his foe.

"I'm here for Queen Relena" Wufei answered in a determined voice. "Then you'll have to go through me first my old friend", Heero said, "Lets finish this now" he finished, finality setting his tone. As Heero reached for his beam sabre, he could feel the familiar sensations of the ZERO System taking over.

He lunged quickly at Wufei, losing himself in the System, but not too much. Heero knew how to control it. He was the only pilot who had mastered it, besides Wufei. Once you mastered the ZERO System, you were permanently connected to the Gundam's control systems and maintenance operations. It was almost like you could feel the mobile suit's emotions and feelings. But Heero had mstered the System in a different way. When he took control of it, he reached farther than any pilot ever had with the System. He could reach deep inside himself and give Wing Zero simple commands. And that is what gave him extraordinary skills in battle.

At this point Heero and Wufei were fighting ferociously; Nataku with its two-sided beam trident, Wing Zero with its twin beam sabres. Occasionally, Heero would bring out one of his buster rifles to shoot at his opponent, but it was almost strictly a sword battle. With every blow, Heero became even more enthralled in the battle. He was slashing furiously with each weapon, letting the ZERO System take even more control over him than usual.  ________________________________________________________________

  TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Episode 2--The Battle That Shook the Ear...

GUNDAM W 

OVA SERIES 2

Episode 2 THE BATTLE THAT SHOOK THE EARTH 

Wufei began to think he had underestimated his foe. Heero was fighting with a determination he had never seen before. He realized that it must have been the Zero System, giving him the strength he needed, feeding from both from his fears and his memories. But it seemed as though Heero had gone beyond the Zero System. As it was, Wufei had been submerged in the controlling power of the System, but he had never felt anything like what he was feeling from his strong opponent.

They suddenly stopped, Wufei breaking the battle above the earth for only a moment, both the taunt Heero and to plan out a new strategy. "I see you have become a formidable foe Heero," he enticed, "Almost as strong as me. But your weaknesses will be your end. Queen Relena has taught you emotion, she taught you love, and that, my friend, will be your end. To have emotion is a weakness, and weaklings must not be allowed to fight. They let their emotions get in the way of their battles."

Heero just stared at him, letting his every word burn deep inside of him, letting the Zero System take control of it, conforming it to his will. " So I must ask you," Wufei continued, "Are you doing the right thing?"

Heero felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, hatred, and confusion. "What?!?" he barely had time to answer when his adversary launched his Dragon Fangs at him, both arms unfurling in a flurry of anger. Heero quickly maneuvered out of the way and raised his twin Beam Cannon. He fired three shots at Nataku, but never registered a hit anywhere on the Gundam. "Damn!" Heero shouted as he brought out his two beam sabres. He spun around Nataku's backside and slashed violently with one while cutting underneath with the other.

Wufei blocked the upper slash, but completely missed the lower cut. Heero made a direct hit on the battle scarred mobile suit. He hit the Gundam's power generator, exactly what he was aiming for. Nataku flipped over continuously until Wufei gained control of his stabilizers. 

" You have proved yourself worthy in battle once more, Heero Yuy," Wufei said, his voice shaking from his vibrating Nataku, " But Queen Relena will die, I assure you. And in her place will rise a new OZ Federation, stronger than the last. And remember, my old friend, with death comes strength. With strength comes power. And with power, comes justice."

Wufei watched Heero's face, his non-emotional face, for the last time. "Nataku…I have failed you." With that, the Gundam exploded in a flash of fire and metal. Heero stood his ground, watching his former friend and Gundam pilot die. He let his words sink deep in his mind. "_…a new OZ…stronger that the last…" He closed his eyes, losing himself deep within the Zero System. He was thinking, searching for an answer to the mystery. Suddenly he heard a scream._

"HEEROOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Relena!" Heero shouted, his eyes shooting open. He turned Wing Gundam towards earth and quickly headed for the Peacecraft Mansion, towards his home, towards Relena…

**_PREVENTER'S H-Q, JORDAN CITY—3:04 PM_**

Lady Une, leader of the new OZ, walked down the corridor of the underground center as fast as she could. Finally she reached the Main Control room. She pressed her hand to the palm scanner and burst through the doors.

"What is so urgent Commander?" she asked, evidently in a poor mood. " Mam," the Commander replied, obviously nervous," the Gundam Nataku has just vanished off the map. We've tried modifying our scanning radius and he doesn't seem to be there. We have reason to believe that Gundam pilot 01 destroyed him."

"Damn it!" Lady Une said. She had had experience with this Heero Yuy before, and she knew that he was not a pilot to be reckoned with. "_Even with the new Zero System imbedded into that Gundam, Wufei still failed…" she thought. The officer interrupted her thoughts._

"Mam," he started, " we are currently tracking pilot 01 and he has just re-entered earth's atmosphere. He seems to be heading towards Lady Relena's estate."

Lady Une let this sudden twist of fate sink in for a moment. "_How could this have happened?" She stood there, staring blankly at the giant screen before her, watching the flashing "01" that was Heero fly quickly across the screen._

"Mam?…mam?" Une turned back to the Commander-in-Chief. "Mam," he continued, " how do we deal with this situation?"

She thought for a moment, then turned back to the officer. "Send a back-up squadron of Taurus Mobile Dolls to the site immediately." She paused for a second. "And Commander…"

"Yes Lady?" he asked in reply.

" Don't fail me again", she said, a firm sense of anger and confusion in her voice as she turned back to the screen watching "01" stop in a sudden location.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	4. Episode 3--Reunion of the Fates

GUNDAM W 

OVA SERIES 2

Episode 3 THE REUNION OF THE FATES 

Heero arrived at the Peacecraft Mansion in the nick of time. So far as he could see, Duo had arrived in his new Deathscythe Hell Gundam and Lt. Noin was fighting in her white Taurus mobile suit. The damage to the Mansion itself was not that great, but the surrounding areas were destroyed completely.

Heero suddenly became enthralled in the battle. The moment he had to assess the situation was just that; a moment. With incredible speed, he pulled out his twin sabres and began to destroy mobile suit after mobile suit. He sped straight through a line of Serpents, his beam sabres out cutting through each one of them. He flew towards a Leo suit that was right before him. He looked as though he would run into it, but he stopped just short and flew upwards instead. When it reached its desired height, the Wing Zero Custom pulled out its twin Buster rifle. He fired one small shot at the small group of mobile suits that had quickly gathered, destroying them all.

Heero sped to the ground once more, ready to kill as many of these annoyances as possible. The Wing Zero was untouchable as it moved with ease and grace. It flew around the ground, destroying all of the mobile dolls and killing all of the manned suits. Through the sounds and explosions of the battle, Heero heard a scream. Heero turned Wing Zero around to see a Leo mobile suit standing over Relena. His anger flowed through him like the blood in his veins. He was lost in a mixture of emotions. Remorse for killing his friend and fellow Gundam pilot. Anger for the same reason. Hatred for whoever stated this new war. And fear. Fear for the Queen and leader of the Earth Sphere. Fear for his best friend. Fear for the woman he loved. And he would not let her be destroyed like this. He would not let Relena Peacecraft die.

Heero suddenly lost control of his emotions, letting the ZERO System take complete control over him. His eyes went wide; letting the ZERO System take him to a new dimension. Everything around him was oblivious. All he saw before him was the task at hand.

"I will not let her die!" Heero screamed. Without thinking, he slammed the controls forward.  He flew towards the Doll as fast as he could, ramming it with his immense power. The mobile suit exploded on impact, washing the Gundam in fire and metal. All the commotion and fighting suddenly appeared before him once more. He was suddenly shaken out of his trance by the faint sounds of a com-link transmission.

"Impressive, pilot 01", came the voice, distinctly female and in an almost taunting tone. Wing Zero stood up and faced its new adversary. It was a Serpent Custom mobile suit, but it was different. It seemed larger than the others, and much more capable of a fight with the Wing Zero than the other puny mobile dolls. "Most impressive", the voice continued, " your fighting skills have improved over the very few months you have had to train."

Heero began to let the ZERO System take control of him once more. He had had enough of fighting and was ready to end these wars right now. " Who are you and what do you want?" Heero asked, his tone unable to mask his hatred for these people.

" You should know me, Heero Yuy. And judging by the location, you should know by now what I want" replied the voice. It suddenly hit Heero. "_ …What happened to Lady Une after Dekim Barton was killed…I thought she disappeared…" Heero thought. It must have been her._

" Lady Une…" he replied in his monotone voice. "Very good, Heero. You remember me. It's a shame you had to kill one of your fellow pilots like that. He was, evidently, a good asset to you and your friends" Lady Une teased.

Heero thought for a moment before he recognized a clear transmission coming through that private link. "Hey, Heero, buddy….", said the familiar voice of Duo Maxwell, "hey man long time no see eh?" Duo paused. " Ok, listen…you take her head on, while I get her from behind."

Heero responded quickly. " Duo, this is between me and her", he said, "I need you to take care of Relena." Heero knew what he had to do.

" Ok man", came he cheery voice of the American, " I'll take her away from here. See ya' around buddy!"

With that Heero closed the private link and continued with his foe. " Are you going to fight me or not, pilot 01?" came the taunting question.

Heero's hands were trembling; his whole body was shaking with fear, hatred, and anger. " How many people have to die before this world can forget their fears?" he shouted back at her. And with the ZERO System as his guide, he shot towards the mobile suit before him, using his twin Beam sabres to slash and cut at its outer armor. Lady Une was caught by surprise from the immense power exerted in the attack.__

Heero suddenly shot up; the angel's wings on the Gundam beating with such ferocity that had never been seen. The Serpent raised its machine gun arm and let loose with a barrage of bullets. Wing Zero dodged them with ease, spinning this way and that, each bullet missing every time. Heero turned around and plunged the controls forward, moving his gigantic Gundam towards the other standing before him. Lady Une then threw her gun aside and fired missile after missile to the flying Gundam. She then jumped in the air, waiting to intercept Heero, retracting her beam sabre. She waited in the smoke and dust, waiting for the Gundam to find her. Suddenly, her mobile suit was hit violently from behind. She whirled around, but nothing was there. Nothing. 

This game of cat and mouse was beginning to annoy her quite a bit. Then she saw it, the huge Wing Zero flying towards her, but only for a second before it rammed the Serpent head on straight towards the ground. As the two Gundams were hurtling towards the earth, Lady Une fought to regain control of the situation. She quickly maneuvered her way out from underneath the large Gundam. She was in control of the battle now, or so she thought. As soon as she escaped, Heero turned his twin Buster rifle ready and aimed. Heero waited until he locked on. Lady Une was scared for her life now. She remembered the escape hatch that was in the back of the mobile suit. She quickly pressed the red button on the right side of her control panel. A hatch opened up in the back of her mobile suit and she was released into the air. She watched as the Wing Zero hit her Serpent with an incredible shot.. Slowly she fell to the ground, waiting and wondering how she was going to get back to her base.

Then she saw the Leo mobile suit. It was a bit damaged, but was in good enough condition for an escape. When she hit the ground, she ran for it, reaching the hatch just in time. Wing Zero turned as the Leo flew off in the distance.

"Damn!" Heero shouted as he watched his opponent fly away. He hung in the air, thinking about what Wufei had said and how it was connected to Lady Une. He was soon interrupted by a calm, soothing voice. 

" Heeroooooo" it called to him. "_Relena…" he thought. He switched off the ZERO System and opened the hatch. When the rush of air hit him, he felt dizzy, almost like he was sick. He keeled over, stopping himself on the side of the cockpit while covering his mouth. But he couldn't stop it. He released his hand and coughed up blood. He saw the same red substance rolling down his arm. He suddenly felt weak. His arm gave out on him, and he tumbled to the ground like a rag doll. _

He could feel the force of the impact, but no more than that. He felt a cool touch scoop him up as soon as he hit. The last thing he remembered seeing was the face of his love…then all went black.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	5. Episode 4--The Burning Eyes of Fire and ...

GUNDAM W 

OVA SERIES 2

Episode 4 THE BURNING EYES OF FIRE AND LOVE 

Relena sat there, watching her Heero, waiting for him to wake up. She had recounted the events that took place just the week before, and was very thankful for Heero's protection. But what confused her was why he had acted so strangely when he opened the cockpit of his Gundam. She had called her personal doctor for him, and he was better two days later, but the doctor had said that he needed lots of rest. So that was what Relena was giving him. And besides, it was comforting to her to sit in the chair next to his bed and watch his chest rise and fall with his every breath. She loved him so much, but…

Heero stirring awake interrupted her thoughts. She watched as his Prussian blue eyes opened. He moved his hair away and sat up, turning to look at her. She smiled at him, not expecting anything in return but his deep, penetrating gaze. 

"Good morning Heero", she said. It was 7:38 in the morning, and that meant Heero had overslept. "Its seems as though you've slept in this morning", she continued, " so I took the liberty of bringing you your breakfast." 

Heero broke his eye contact with the beautiful woman long enough to look over at the tray next to him. "Thank you" he replied in his normal monotone voice. 

Relena looked at him thoughtfully for a moment then started to speak once more. "I thought we could go into the city today, maybe visit with Duo and Hilde." Heero stared at her for a moment, letting his eyes fall into hers, and vice versa. He wanted to say it was fine with him, and so much more than that, but he calmed his mind and nodded.

"Okay", Relena said, " I'll meet you downstairs then." And with that, she was gone. After she left the room, Heero started his breakfast while he began his usual computer work. He managed to hack into Lady Une's private files on her computer at the Preventer's H-Q where he was on constant alert, but found nothing. He figured it was a good start, though, considering Lady Une was the head of the Preventers team. He figured that her system was very well protected in case such a thing like this was to happen. "_…there must be another way…" he thought. Relena called up to him. "Heeeroooooo." He looked over at his clock. It read 9:56 AM._

Heero sighed and removed his computer from his lap and stood up. After his daily stretches, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. He then proceeded downstairs where Relena was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. She smiled at him, and was surprised when he smiled back at her. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking into Relena's eyes.

Relena was surprised at this show of emotion from Heero. He had never done this before; it was exhilarating to her. As he stopped she looked deep into his eyes. Then, without thinking, took his hand in hers and the two walked off towards the young queen's limousine. 

Heero and Relena were sitting across from each other at one of the more fancy restaurants in the city. They had returned to the mansion from Duo and Hilde's apartment three hours ago. They changed clothes and then went out to eat. Relena didn't know what had gotten into Heero at all today, she wasn't so sure she liked him this way. But the more she thought about it, the more he seemed to be her regular Heero. Before they went to Duo's, they went walking around the town, stopping at some of the stores. Heero had bought her a new dress and a matching diamond necklace. She was very surprised that he had done so, but it all seemed okay to her. As long as he was still with her, everything would be fine. 

They had finished their meal in a couple of hours, and afterwards they went for a walk through the park. Relena was wearing her beautiful new dress, with the necklace hanging just above it. She had her hair up like she normally did for the formal balls a queen was expected to attend. They had been walking, talking about politics and life and so on, of course Relena did most of the talking. She had her arm through his as they walked. They stopped in the middle of the park, at the top of the waterfall overlooking the small lake. Relena felt so comfortable with Heero. She was here with him, and to her, that's all that mattered. Heero suddenly turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Relena…" he said like he most always did, "I have to ask you something."

Relena said nothing, but instead kept her eyes on his gaze. Slowly he slipped his hand out of his pocket and put a small ring on his finger. At this point her face was so close to his, Heero could feel her cool breath trembling. 

"Will you marry me?" came the fated question. Heero looked deep into her eyes, looking, searching for an answer, any answer. Relena was taken by complete surprise. Somehow, she knew she was expecting this, but at the same time she was confused and overwhelmed with so much emotion. But before she could answer him, it happened. In a sudden flash, she fell to the ground a hole in the leg of her new dress, blood running down her leg and her foot. 

Heero went down with her, made sure she was all right, then scanned the area. He couldn't see anyone; it was dark so they would be wearing black camouflage. He stood up and pulled his gun out of the inside of his coat. He took his aim, then without warning, fired one shot in the air. A person fell out of the tree overlooking the waterfall and into the water below.

"Stay here" Heero instructed Relena. She nodded in approval and watched as he ran down the ramp to the fallen assassin. But the killer got up and started to run away from his pursuer. Heero ran after him, determined to find out who would want her dead. He finally caught him at the end of the walkway. Heero dove and hit the assassin, knocking the wind out of him. They both fell to the ground, Heero on top of the defeated killer.

Heero rolled over, releasing the person, which was evidently not a smart decision. The assassin pulled out his nine-millimeter pistol and aimed it directly at Heero. He stood up slowly; not wanting to push his limits, staring into the eyeholes of the mask the person was wearing. 

"Who are you?" Heero asked, his voice full of anger. The killer lowered her gun a little and pulled off her mask, releasing long strands of brown hair and revealing two Prussian blue eyes. "_…she looks just like me!" he thought. Then the woman began to speak._

"Its finally good to see you again, son."

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	6. Episode 5--The Truth

GUNDAM W 

OVA SERIES 2

Episode 5 THE TRUTH 

Whatever Heero was expecting her to say it definitely wasn't that. He just stood there, looking at her, taking in all of her features. She must have been no more than forty-years old. She had his dark-brown hair, his deep Prussian blue eyes.  He face was composed and calm, she knew things, like Heero did, but her expressionless composure kept them hidden. The look her eyes gave him burned deep in his mind, like he had done to so many people.

Heero stopped his thoughts. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Evidently, she was taking in his features as well. "You've grown into a healthy young man since last time I saw you Odin" she said, obviously avoiding the question. "You look just like your father did at this age."

"Why did you come back?" Heero continued his questioning. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled. But not a kind smile, a cold hearted one, much like Heero used. "When I heard you were, I knew I had to come see you. I had been tracking you down ever since you left Dr. J one year ago." "But I was distraught when I heard that the Gundams were destroyed in the battle against the White Fang." She continued, "My grief drove me insane, to the edge of reality. Until one day three months ago, a woman named Lady Une approached me." "She told me she would be able to tell me where my son was, but on one condition. She wanted Lady Relena dead. And I would have done anything to have gotten you back."

Heero let all of it sink in, taking in the moment. Last time he saw his mother, she was at Dr. J's training center on colony L1. He was 7 years old when she left him there with the Dr. she had supervised the beginning of his training for the first few years before she disappeared. He never saw he again after that.

"So" she continued on, "I gladly took the job. The Lady provided me with the proper equipment, and she paid me a healthy sum of money." "Besides, Lady Relelna's ideals are ridiculous. She doesn't know how the world works. She has never experienced grief like I have. She doesn't know what's good for the world and the colonies!" 

Heero let his mind wander. He was thinking about how many different ways he could kill her. "_…how could this woman be my mother?…" he thought. "__…how could she think like this? …this isn't the woman I remember…" He just stared at her; thinking about what she just said. "Odin" she went on, "come with me. I have more than enough money to live off of. With your Gundam and Lady Une's military resources and political stature, we could eliminate Queen Relena and restore the world and the colonies back to the way they used to be."_

Her hand reached out before Heero. Heero thought for a moment, eyes switching from his mother's hand back to her face. He looked once more at the outstretched hand before him, then back at her face and took a step back. "No" he said, plain and simple in his monotone voice, " I fight to protect Queen Relena and her ideals. If you are against them, then you are my enemy, no matter the relation between us."

"Fine then" his mother conceded, "if you won't join me, then you will die!" she raised her arm holding her gun. She quickly took aim at Heero, but he was faster. He rolled on the ground, dodging her bullets. He quickly stood up and pulled out his weapon, shooting back at his mother every chance he could get. 

When he was out of ammo, he threw his gun aside and ran, relying on his quick feet to save him. He turned back for a moment to see if she was still on his tail. He saw her gaining on him, then she jumped up a fire escape on the side of one of the buildings. She continued to chase Heero across the rooftops, following his every attempt at losing her. Heero soon saw an abandoned warehouse up ahead. He ran inside of it, looking for anything to fight with. He saw a gun safe in the corner of the large warehouse containing guns and ammo of many sizes.

He ran into the area and picked up another pistol. He looked around, conceiving a plan. He saw some gas barrels on the other side of the room lining one of the walls. He ran over and tipped one of the over, spilling the gasoline all over the floor. He suddenly had an idea. But before he could put his plan into action, his mother caught up with him.

She was on the roof standing above the glass windows. She jumped down through one of them and cornered her son. "Now, Odin" she said, " you will die."

Heero just smiled at her, the same smile she had given him earlier. 

"Good-bye mother" he said, a hint of happiness in his tone. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the trail of gasoline on the floor. He figured he would have enough time to run out of the building before it exploded. Slowly he pulled the trigger. 

He ran as soon as he heard the gunshot. He found the way he came in quickly, but as he began to see the light from outside, he felt the heat coming to meet him. He knew he calculated wrong. He wasn't going to survive. And he suddenly apologized to Relena in his heart. He felt the immense heat and sound of the explosion right before he reached the door to the warehouse. He was up in the air, flying like a child's toy. He felt pain all around him him, consuming his body. He landed hard on the cement and didn't get up.

Relena was waiting for Heero where he had told her. A man-walking bye had called an ambulance for her after she told him who she was and what happened to her. She was determined to wait for Heero, despite the fact the ambulance had already come and was waiting on her. Suddenly she got up, pain shooting through her leg with every step. She saw Heero staggering through the park, blood covering half his body. 

Heero was in immense pain; the only thing sustaining him was the thought of Relena. She ran to him, not caring about her leg, or the fact she would stain her new dress. She knew she just wanted to hold him, to comfort him. She was crying as she hugged him, her arms squeezing him hard, not wanting to let go. And Heero, feeling her warm touch, went unconscious.

**_TO BE CONTINUED… _**


	7. Episode 6--The Final Battle

GUNDAM W 

OVA SERIES 2

Episode 6 THE FINAL BATTLE 

Heero awoke. He tried to get up, but failed. His sides were wrapped with bloodstained bandages, as well as his right arm. He had a patch of gauze taped above his left eye, and he could hardly see. He felt the cool breeze blow through the window, and heard the sound of someone sleeping. He moved his head over to his left and opened his eyes, and there was Relena. 

She was dressed in her usual clothing. She had on her red dress with the blue belt sachet around her waist, and her hair was down with two little strands tied behind her head. To Heero, it didn't matter how she looked. She was always beautiful. He tried to sit up again, but failed once more. This time, the pain in his sides got the better of him. He flopped back down onto his pillows, groaning just a little. 

"_…you have to get up…" he thought. "__…you must go after Lady Une…you have to stop the OZ Federation from gaining any footholds in the political arena…" Heero tried for the last time to get up, and this time he succeeded. Despite his pain, he walked over to his dresser and put on his normal clothes. Careful not to disturb her, Heero wrote Relena a note and placed it on her lap. Slowly he walked out the door and took the walk over to the garage where his Gundam awaited._

Relena was stirred awake by one of her usual nightmares. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, expecting to see Heero. But he wasn't there! She looked around for him everywhere, but she couldn't find him. She heard something fall on the floor as she got up. It was a note! "_Heero must have written this…" she thought as she opened it. She started reading the note:_

_" My dearest Relena,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I must complete my mission. You understand my duty as your bodyguard and as a soldier for peace. Lady Une has rebuilt the OZ Federation, and I must stop her. I have contacted all of the other pilots for help, considering my condition. I knew that's what you would have wanted._

                                                                                      Aishiteru, Heero" 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre all met at the same place. It was almost a comforting feeling for Heero to be with his fellow pilots again. Duo quickly radioed in.

"Hey guys…." He said, "seems kinda' quiet." "Yeah…too quiet" replied Quatre. Almost at that instant, a barrage of Serpent, Leo, and Taurus mobile dolls surrounded them, firing in every direction. "Damn! They hit with full force don't they!" shouted Duo as he began slicing through suit after suit with his beam scythe. Heero pulled out his two beam sabres and began to attack. Quatre relied on his twin heat blades for offensive maneuvers. Trowa began his barrage of bullets and missiles. 

"We have to find Lady Une's secret base" yelled Heero through the com-link, "We need to find out where she is operating from. The calculations I had were correct, but it can't be here." 

"Where would is the good Lady hiding?" Duo asked himself aloud. "If I had a secret base, where would I put it?" He took his beam scythe and began slicing at an opening in the ground. "I think right about here!" he yelled.

Heero had been deep in the ZERO System now for almost an hour. His body was not taking the affects of the ZERO System very well in its condition. He was weaving in and out of mobile suits, destroying them as he passed. He saw the other Gundams, his friends, fighting as well. It didn't matter how many suits they destroyed, they just kept on coming. Quatre and Trowa took on the job of covering Duo as he tried to open the secret base. Heero knew the outcome of this battle already. He knew he wasn't going to make it. His body began to tire, and his movements slowed. He saw that the other pilots were feeling the same way, but they all continued to fight.

There was a loud explosion from somewhere. Heero turned to see the Sandrock Gundam and the Heavyarms on their knees. The Deathscythe Hell had apparently been hit. Deathscythe stood up. Duo was fed up. He had had enough of this endless battle.

"You can never kill me!", he shouted, "I am the god of Death. I can never be destroyed!"  He sliced his double bladed beam scythe at four mobile suits in front of him. "And I won't be overpowered by dolls" he finished. Duo's tremendous attack gave all the other pilots renewed hope.  Quatre and Trowa stood back up and resumed fighting. 

Heero saw that as pointless. He began to see that there wasn't any way they could destroy the base. He looked over at his comrades; all of them fighting for peace and justice between earth and the colonies. But he was fighting for so much more. Heero was fighting for Queen Relena, the leader of the Earth Sphere and his future wife. He was not going to let this mission fail. He would die before any harm would come to Relena Peaccraft, and that was exactly his plan.

Heero opened the com-link and sent a transmission to all of the Gundam pilots. "You all need to clear out now" he shouted. The fighting stopped, all the Gundams turned to regard the Wing Zero Custom. "Good-bye my friends" Heero continued, "Duo…tell Relena I love her."

Duo nodded in approval. They all backed off away from the large Gundam, knowing their friend and what he had to do. They knew it was his duty as a Gundam pilot. Wing Zero started walking towards the opening of the base Duo was trying to open. The Gundam stopped and turned to face its fellow machines. Slowly the hatch to the cockpit opened and Heero stepped outside. He was holding a remote detonation trigger.

He held out his hand in front of him. "Relena…please forgive me" he said. "Mission…Accomplished." He closed his eyes and pushed the button. 

A limousine pulled up to the ridge overlooking the area just in time. Relena Peaccraft stepped out of the door. She witnessed a large explosion next to a building. She knew exactly what had happened. Relena knew Heero and what he was capable of doing. Slowly, tears formed in her eyes as she saw the other Gundams bathed in a brilliant flash of light. She stepped back in the car.

" Pagan" she said to her driver, "take me to that area down there." The older man turned to look at her then nodded in approval. "Yes Miss Relena" he said in reply, and the car started off.

Duo watched as his best friend sacrificed his life for peace and justice. He turned his head away as the light bathed him. Quatre sat there, staring in horror, as his fellow pilot died a fiery death. "Oh my God…" he said to himself. Trowa just sat there, reacting to Heero's act of bravery the only way he knew how. When the explosion was gone and all the dust had cleared, the three Gundam pilots got out of their mobile suits and began looking for their friend. 

"He survived a self-destruct once, maybe he could do it again" said Trowa, the first to speak after what had just happened. They had been searching for almost an hour, but they didn't find anything. Duo slammed his fist into a pile of rocks. "Damn it!" he said, almost on the verge of a breakdown. Relena's limousine suddenly pulled up. Duo looked as the car door opened and Relena stepped out. "Relena…" he said under his breath. Relena walked over and looked at all the other pilots. Duo stepped over and Relena hugged him, crying softly. 

"I'm sorry Relena" Duo said quietly. "We tried looking for his body, but we didn't find anything." Relena looked up at him. "Thank you" she said quietly to all of the pilots. Duo turned to look at the others. Quatre nodded, understanding his silent command. 

"I'll stay here for awhile longer" Trowa said in reply. Duo nodded and they all walked away, leaving Trowa behind.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	8. Episode 7--The Lost Love

GUNDAM W 

OVA SERIES 2

Episode 7 THE LOST LOVE 

The three remaining Gundam pilots sat in the front row, Duo sitting with Hilde, Trowa with Catherine, Quatre next to Trowa. Relena was sitting next to Lucrezia Noin and her brother Milliardo. It was a bright, clear, sunny day with a cool breeze playing with Relena's hair. She was dressed in black, as were most of the people. It was the funeral service for Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Gundam Zero Custom. After Duo, Quatre, and Relena left, Trowa still searched for Heero's body. He found it underneath a pile of rocks on the other side of the building, or what was left of it at least.

As it turned out, the main control base for OZ was right where the pilots thought it was. Lady Une was inside at the time of the explosion, so, therefore, she and the rest of her troops died inside the base. Mariemeia Khushrenada, Treize's daughter and adopted daughter of Lady Une, was then left without a caretaker. Noin and Milliardo then adopted Mariemeia and took her on as their own daughter.

Duo had proposed to Hilde right after the last battle, and they were getting married two months from now. It seemed as though everything was perfect; everybody had settled down, they had families and lives to return to. But for Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World, it was different. She was planning on marrying Heero. She had always wanted a family, something to return to after a long, hard day of peace agreements and social obligations. 

But now, she knew she was never going to have that. She was never going to see her Heero Yuy ever again. She was her Angel in the dark; he was always there whenever she needed him. But now he was gone forever. The funeral service had finished, and those invited were allowed to stay as long as they wanted. Most of the people had gone home, but Relena stayed behind. She wanted to spend as long as she possibly could with her Heero. 

Three hours later, she was at home. It was about 9:30 at night, and she was brushing her hair before she fell asleep. Her eyes fell on the stuffed bear Heero had given her for her birthday three months before. By this time the brush was sitting in font of her on the vanity. She was thinking of Heero, and the many times he saved her. She picked up the bear and walked over to her bed. She lay down under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Relena was sitting outside on one of the benches in the rose garden of her large Estate. She had been thinking of Heero, of course, and she could help but start crying. She didn't even notice the young man walking towards her. He had a rose in his hand, freshly picked from her garden. He waked up to her and placed the rose on the empty bench seat next to her.

"Thank you" she said through her tears. She picked up the flower and smelled it, the smell bringing a smile to her face. The young man began to speak once more.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her. The smile went from her face and tears started running down her cheeks once more. She wanted to explain everything, but it was too hard for her now. The man reached out his hand and touched her hair in the most delicate way. "_…his touch…it reminds me of…" Relena thought for a moment. She looked up, the rose falling from her hands._

She quickly stood up and turned so she was facing the young man who had brought her the rose. She nearly screamed when she saw who it was.

"Oh my God…" she gasped. Her hand covered her mouth; her futile attempt at hiding her surprise failing. She was staring into the eyes of Heero Yuy. She almost fell over when he reached out his hand and caught her. "Heero…" she started, completely in disbelief. "Heero…is it really you?" 

He just stared back and nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. He was dressed in a suit with no tie. His top button was unbuttoned and his jacket was open. The gentle breeze blew his hair across his face, somewhat masking his Prussian blue eyes.

Relena started crying again as she ran to him and hugged him with all of her might. She never wanted to let go, ever. "_…he came back…" she kept thinking to herself. "__…Heero came back…" _

" I thought I lost you" she said, crying into his chest softly. "We all thought you were dead. Everybody. You were so close to us all, especially me." "I don't want you to leave again, Heero."

Heero just hugged her and began stroking her head. "Relena…" he said softly, his voice soothing to her. The two just stood there, each in each other's arms, never wanting to let go again.

THE END 


End file.
